Love has many sides
by daisyflower30
Summary: Love can come to us from different people and from different ways. One thing can bring everyone together or it can make others feel left out. This is a story of two people and what happened between them. I dont own anything but the story. I hope you all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Sorry but no Tanya in this story. They all still have their ninja powers and are not going to get new ones from me lol. Also this story is only going to have a little bit of fighting in it and is mostly going to be a story about the group.

Chapter one

Kimberly unlocked her door and walked into her apartment on the outside of Angel Grove. After sitting her keys on the side table she continued down the small hallway that lead to the living room. Upon entering that area she laid down on the couch and propped her feet up on the arm of the chair. Thinking about her life in the last few months it was still hard for her to believe how she ended up where she was at. She knew she was supposed to be in Florida training and what's more she knew she should have told everyone that she had come back and why. It's just that these last three months seem to have snuck up and surprised her and went by with such a quick haste that time just seemed like a crazy number. It was then that her cell phone had started ringing. Deciding to get it over with she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" she said

"Hey Kim" Aisha greeted "What are you up to?"

"Not a whole lot here. I'm just resting. What have you been up to?"

"Well" Aisha started "I have something to tell you and I do not believe you are going to like it much. But with the bad news I am hoping to have some news that might make you feel a bit better too."

Curious Kimberly moved her feet from the arm of the chair to the floor so that she could sit up for the news that she was getting ready to get. Nothing could be that bad could it? "Go ahead Aisha, I'm ready."

"Well Kim here's thing" she said sounding worried "I know we agreed for right now not to talk about it but that letter you sent was kind of bad. Tommy being Tommy took it really hard and was not himself at first. Lately he seems to be trying and it almost seems like old times again… well as old times can get without you."

Kim sat there listening but her patience was running low and since she didn't see where this conversation was going she quickly interrupted by saying "What is going on Aisha?"

"Tommy has started dating Kat" she said in a rush.

"Oh" said Kim "I know I shouldn't be surprised but I guess I kind of am. That letter was horrible and if read directly was clear on what I wanted but in truth it was a combination of ten different conversations that I had wanted to have with him. Almost like every line was in a direction of something else. So of course I wrote it to Tommy as I needed him but I guess I never dreamed my venting letter would have got mixed up with my real letter when I grabbed it, put it in the envelope, and then mailed it out."

At this point Kimberly was distracted and Aisha knew it. She never talked about the letter anymore. She did once and seemed horrified when she heard about what had happened which always confused Aisha. But in listening to Kimberly now she knew why she had sounded horrified… she had never meant to send it and that meant she didn't want to break up with Tommy. What did this mean she wondered? Was there still hope for them under the right circumstances? Before Aisha could ask these questions Kimberly had started talking again. "So what was your good news?"

"Well I know that you have been busy with training and all but I thought that I would come down and see you. I know the news about Tommy would have not been good news and I want to be there for you. I am scheduling my flight tonight and hoping to fly out tomorrow or the day after." This was the news that she was sure Kimberly would be happy of so to say she was shocked at what she was about to hear would be an understatement.

"NO!" Kimberly shouted. " You can't come here" realizing she was implying she had something to hide she added "not right now. The coach has us training like crazy we have a practice meet coming up soon and the coach wants us ready."

It was bad luck for her that Aisha already caught on to the fact that something was off and decided to call her on it. "Oh yea" started Aisha "Then how come you are not training right now?"

"Because I sprained my ankle earlier and the coach wanted me to rest and ice it tonight and to make up my hours tomorrow" Kimberly lied.

Almost satisfied with her answer Aisha went on to say "Okay well I will just teleport now and visit you since you have time now and no one else is around."

"Aisha not tonight okay?" Kimberly all but begged

"Kim what's going on? I know something is up now and I am not getting off this phone until you tell me. Oh and if you hang up on me I swear I will teleport down there as soon as you do so fess up." she threatened

Kimberly sighed as she could not think of a single excuse for her behavior so she decided for a bit of the truth. "You can't come to Florida right now because I am not there. I live in a apartment outside of Angel Grove now."

"WHAT!" Aisha screamed into the phone. "YOU MOVED BACK AND NEVER TOLD US?"

"Aisha wait" Kim tried "Hold on I promise I have good reasons."

"Well now I will just give you a bit more time to think of them" she said as she hung up her phone.

Kimberly sat on the couch shocked that her friend had just hung up on her. She guesses she should have thought about how moving back without telling anyone would be once they found out but she honestly didn't think of that. She had just assumed everyone would be happy to see her. Well almost everyone. She had no idea how Tommy would react but she knew that a conversation with him had to happen and it had to happen soon. She just didn't know what to say or how to face him… especially if he was going to be sporting Katherine on his arm. There is no way that she could have any type of heart to heart conversation and say all the things she needed to with the other woman listening to her every word. She didn't want anyone to be able to hear what she had to say as she said it. She knew he would tell them later but to her this conversation was a kind of walk of shame for her and didn't want anyone to witness it. She just needed more time. She needed to get her head and thoughts together before she could just starting telling them to someone else. Heck she didn't even know where her mind was at some days and she wanted to be prepared for every question that he had for her. But overall even though she thought she needed time she also knew that it was running out and she needed to do something before her choices were taken out of her hands. Her story was going to come out on way or another and she was determined it was going to come out because she told it and not because someone else confronted her about it. Knowing the right thing to do she dialed Aisha's cell phone number. As soon as she answered Kimberly said "You were right and you are right to be mad. Even though I did a rotten thing by not telling anyone I moved back I need you and I need your help with something. Will you please help me?"

Even though Aisha was still very much mad she said "Tell me where you live and I will meet you there as fast as my car can get me there."

Kimberly told her and they agreed to meet within the next ten minutes. After they got off the phone Kimberly kept staring at her phone thinking "This is the right thing to do."

oooooooooo

Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter two

Aisha made it to Kimberly's apartment a half hour later. When Kimberly answered the door Aisha quickly stepped inside and said "sorry I'm late but the guys called after I got off the phone with you and wanted to hang out. I told them I had an errand I had to do and would meet up with them later. So the ground floor huh?" she asked in reference to Kimberly's apartment location. "I always figured you as a top floor kind of girl."

Kimberly could sense that Aisha was nervous and unsure what to stay. "Aisha it's okay. I moved in on the ground floor so that it would be easier for me. In fact everything is easier from moving in to not having to walk up the steps after a long day."

"That's true I guess." Aisha looked around Kimberly's apartment. "Wow girl you have a lot of blue around here. Blue walls, blue pillows on the purplish couch, and is that a blue green rug? I thought you were a die hard miss pink 'til the end kind of girl. I think if Billy were to walk in here he would never want to leave."

Kimberly looked around. Every time she walked into this room she felt a deep sense of calmness and peace. It felt like she was coming home. "Well you know me I have always loved the water and you can't get more sea or ocean than with these colors. Besides I still like and wear pink just not like when I had a power coin. Sometimes things change when a person gives up their powers" Kimberly said sadly.

At that Aisha looked real closely at her friend. "You are not pregnant or anything are you? Is that why your back? And why you need my help?" she asked bluntly

Laughing Kimberly said "No Aisha I'm not pregnant. That is one of the things I am completely sure of. As to why I need help… well perhaps we should sit down." As both girls sat Kimberly continued "What I can tell you so far is that my experience in Florida changed me. I learned some things about myself that I am not sure I would have known if I hadn't went down there. "

"Oh yea? Like what? You weren't gone very long at all."

"Well for now lets just say that some things have changed for me. It is news that I will share but for now I need to talk to Tommy first. There are things that need to be said and to be explained so he can understand. That is what I need your help with. I need to talk to him alone and away from Katherine. I don't want her there when I explain what I need to explain."

"Kimberly are you back to stay or are you leaving again? "

"Lets just say that I am here for now."

"The reason I am asking is because things are different here. Katherine has settled into the powers that you transferred to her and is starting to come into her own with them. Are you asking for them back or just Tommy? I am all for you two getting back together but I need to know for the sake of the team."

"All I can say is that I have no intention of taking my former powers back. In fact I'm pretty sure they wouldn't take with me at all anymore."

"Well okay than do you have a plan in mind to get Tommy alone or do you want to go with what I have in mind?"

"Well I don't really have a plan. What is your idea?" Kimberly asked

"I think that you should come with me as we are already meeting down by the lake and hang out with the group. Then they would know all at the same time that you are back. When we get ready to head home then just ask Tommy to talk to you. Chances are he will want to even if it is for no other reason than to hear about the letter. I really do think you shouldn't blind side him and let him have the mutual decision to have the conversation that you want to have. I think he will listen better to what you have to say that way."

"Perhaps you're right Aisha. Maybe it is time to let everyone know that I am back." Kimberly thought about how that meeting would go. She was sure that everyone would be shocked but perhaps they wouldn't give her a hard time. Then they would not accidentally find out that she was back and take it as hard as Aisha did.

"Let me just get ready to go and I will join you." Kimberly got up and walked into her room. She decided to leave her hair down. "It sure has grown since all of this started" she thought. Her once shoulder length now went down to the middle of her back. Gone was the straight hair and in its place was long curls. She was kind of relived that Aisha had not mentioned this. She was not sure how she could explain that right now in addition to everything else she would need to explain. In a attempt to hurry up she grabbed her purple and white bikini, put it on, and topped the outfit off with a white tang top and white Capri shirts. Satisfied that she looked pretty good she exited her bedroom. "Okay Aisha I am ready to go" she said as she put on her tan sandals that were waiting for her by the front door.

"Okay Kim let's go" Aisha said as she got up from the couch. "Boy the guys are sure gonna be surprised when they see you."

"Well hopefully it will be a good surprise and not a bad one" Kimberly joked

"Everyone will be happy to see you. Even Tommy will be. He may or may not show it but he will be happy that you are home."

"Yea" Kimberly said sadly. Honestly she would not have changed anything about her time away. She had actually quit gymnastics within the first 4 weeks there. She actually was off doing something else in many different places. She got to experience something almost no one ever gets to and it was and still is a chance of a life time. The one regret she may have is that she wished Tommy could have been there with her. She had thought of him every day and must have thought of a million ways she could have started a letter telling him of her many adventures. Her life now seemed something of a teenage novel and at times she wished that she could skip to the end to see if she could get the love she so desperately wanted back. Noah and Tasha had warned her that her life was gonna be quite different and that she may not be able to keep the relationship with Tommy. They said that he may not understand as many people don't and don't possess the ability to believe in something like that.

The girls got into Aisha's car and drove to the lake. Kimberly was a bundle of nerves. She was nervous about seeing everyone again but she also was nervous about the water. She could not go in there today. Not today. Once they pulled up they first noticed Adam getting a towel out of his car. Adam turned around just in time to see Aisha park her car. He could see that someone was with her but couldn't tell who it was at that moment. So he waited for the two girls to get out of the car so that way he could walk with them to where the guys had set up their stuff. Aisha had got out first. "Hey Adam" she greeted. Smiling she added "I have a surprise you. Well it is for everyone but that includes you" she joked.

"Oh yea?" he said smiling.

"Yep. You will never guess who I saw today. After some convincing I got her to come with me here today." Aisha was excited now. Kimberly belonged with them and she couldn't wait to show her off to the guys. She knew that her and Tommy would get back together after they worked some things out. They were simply meant to be and that was that. Those two just needed to see that again. Also there was something different about Kimberly but Aisha hoped that whatever that was it didn't get in the way of them getting back together. Sensing that Kimberly was stalling in the car Aisha opened up her door and said "come on now missy. Time's a wasting."

Sighing Kimberly knew it was now or never. Deciding to get it over with she stepped out of the car. As soon as Adam saw who it was exiting the car his eyes widened. He all but ran over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "What took you so long to come back here?" he asked

"I had things to deal with" Kimberly said

"Now that your back don't ever leave again" he said

"Well we'll see" was all she said while still holding him

"Okay guys break it up. We got to get Kimberly over to where everyone else is. I'm sure they are gonna want to see her too." Aisha said

"Okay" Kimberly and Adam said

They started walking down by the lake to where the others were. Aisha walked in front of Kimberly so that the others wouldn't spot her right away. Her best friend was back and she wanted to be the one that surprised everyone. As they approached the others Aisha loudly said "Hey everyone I got a surprise for ya!"

"Cool" they all shouted back

Aisha stepped aside and presented Kimberly to them. "Look who I found" Aisha said proudly. Billy, Rocky, Kat, Jason, and Tommy stood there shocked as they started at the young woman before them. They couldn't believe that she was standing there before them as they all thought that she was in Florida still.

Ooooooo

This is going to be a Kimberly and Tommy story so no matter where this leads it will lead back to them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 3

Kimberly watched everyone stare at her in a mixture of excitement and shock. To break the ice she said "Hi everyone. I'm back."

That seemed to be what everyone was waiting for before they all surrounded her so that they could all hug her. Rocky and Jason got to her first and they threw their arms around her. Getting squished she laughed and said "okay guys lets not make a Kimberly sandwich." The guys laughed too and released her. Then Billy came over and hugged her. "When did you get back?" he asked

"I have been back for almost a month now." She whispered

"A month? And we are just seeing you?" He asked confused

"I swear Billy I will explain another time. I promise you." Kimberly said

"Okay Kim" he said satisfied. He knew she was keeping some sort of secret but he also knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

When he released her she looked at Kat and Tommy standing side by side. Kat took a step forward and Kimberly closed the distance between them. She put her arms around Katherine and whispered "I've missed you Kat." Kat wrapped her arms around Kimberly and said "I've missed you too." Katherine was not a bad girl. She knew that Kimberly could possibly end the relationship she had with Tommy but if it is not strong enough to survive that than she would at least know early on. She was genuinely happy to see the other woman.

When they released each other Kimberly looked over at Tommy. He was just watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. No one could have told you who moved first but one minute they were standing a couple of feet apart and the next they were in each others arms. Tommy had placed a kiss in Kimberly's hair and just held her as if she was a precious item he didn't want taken and Kimberly had her eyes shut as if to savor the moment. "I'm glad your back" was all Tommy would say.

"Thanks" Kim said after he released her. She didn't want to move out of his arms but she understood that they were not together anymore so she didn't have the right to be there.

"So your back Kim? Are you home for good" Rocky asked. Everyone seemed to want to know that answer and so all eyes turned to her.

"I'm back for now. I don't know if I am staying or not." It saddened her that she could not give a more definite answer but she knew that she couldn't make false promises either.

"Why not?" asked Rocky

"It's complicated Rocky. I promise once I know so will all of you." Kimberly replied

"It's okay Kim" said Billy "We all understand."

"Lets all go swimming" announced Adam

Getting many cheers from the others everyone started sitting down their stuff and heading to the water. Kimberly laid her towel down and sat on top of it. Seeing this Adam stopped and said "Are you coming Kim?"

"Not this time Adam" said Kim "perhaps next time"

"Okay but if you change your mind come on in."

"I will" Adam rushed down to the water right after Kimberly's response. She sat in the sand watching them. She loved to see them all laughing and playing in the water. It made her happy to see them all so happy and carefree. Sensing someone behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy. He came over and sat down next to her. "How come your not in the water too?" He wondered

"I am just having fun watching everyone. Besides I would rather not get wet today." She said honestly "How come you are not in the water?"

"Well I went to my jeep and got the inflatable raft. Wanna go in the raft with me? That way you can still be on the water and you won't have to get wet."

Kimberly thought of all the possible things that could go wrong and was undecided. Seeing the indecision on her face Tommy added "I promise you won't get wet and I promise not to throw you over" he said joking. Then on a serious thought he said "come on, your safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." He held out his hand to her. It took her all of three seconds before she placed her hand in his. "Okay but I better not get wet" she said

"You won't" he promised again

They took two steps before Kimberly placed her had on his arm stopping him. "Tommy at some point we are going to need to talk."

"I know Kim but this is not the time for that. Everyone needs to be able to relax right now. The team has been in battle after battle lately and we all need a breather. Just give me a day or two and we will have the talk."

Kim wasn't satisfied but said her okay anyways. She did remember what it was like always having to go into battle but she still wished that he wanted to have the talk just so it would be out of the way. On the other hand though she was having fun with him again. She didn't want it to end and she didn't want him to end up looking at her like some sort on monster.

When they got near the water Tommy kind of ventured off toward the left to where the dock was. Kimberly stayed near the waters edge and watched him walk along the dock and place the raft in the water. When he was finished he looked behind him to tell Kimberly something but she wasn't there. He started looking around and saw her on the beach near the water. Raising his eyebrows at her he said "How come you are over there? I thought that you didn't want to get wet today."

Realizing where she was at moved quickly to join him on the dock. "I don't" she said. "I was just watching you."

"Are you ready to go?" he quietly asked

"Sure am" she said as she got inside the raft

Tommy got in and pushed off the dock so that they were freely floating in the water. Enjoying the silence and each others company neither said anything for a few minutes. Before Tommy could stop himself he said "I know I said that I wanted to wait to have the talk but there is no one here to overhear us. Why Kimberly? Was there someone else?"

Realizing her moment had come to come clean with him she said "No, at least not in the way you are thinking. I'm sorry about the letter, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you and know that I did just that." Knowing he was waiting for her to continue she kept going with her story "when I got down to Florida everything was great at first. The training was hard but very rewarding. At the end of the day I would go to bed knowing I put everything I had into the training. It wasn't long before I met a couple of people named Noah and Tasha. They were wonderful and they opened my eyes to so many new things. I learned so much about myself and my past ancestors and I admit I felt a part of something bigger. I hadn't felt like that since I was a power ranger. So after a while I decided to quit gymnastics and go with Noah and Tasha. What they helped me with gave me more than gymnastics could" Kimberly said as she wanted Tommy to understand.

"Okay so what did they help you with? What is it that you learned about yourself that you needed this Noah and Tasha to help you with? Why couldn't you come to me? I would have helped you with anything."

"With this Tommy I couldn't. We have not dealt with this before so I needed someone who knew how to deal with it."

"What is it Kimberly? What is it that you are keeping from me?" Tommy asked

Deciding this was the time to tell him her secret she took a deep breath before she started. "Tommy I'm a….." Kimberly never got to finish before a Tanga had flipped over the raft knocking both Tommy and Kimberly into the water.

Oooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 4

Deciding this was the time to tell him her secret she took a deep breath before she started. "Tommy I'm a….." Kimberly never got to finish before a Tanga had flipped over the raft knocking both Tommy and Kimberly into the water.

As soon as Kimberly hit the water she knew she was in trouble. She had maybe seconds once she resurfaced. So once she and Tommy had resurfaced she looked around. She saw the other rangers fighting the tengas. "Tommy go and help the others" she pleaded.

Tommy shook his head no saying "Kim you don't have your powers anymore. We need to make sure you stay safe as well."

"Look Tommy they need your help." Kim could feel the start of the change in her legs and knew it wouldn't be long now. "Just go, please go. They need your help and you are their leader."

Tommy knew that something was happening this very second with her but he didn't know what. What he did know was that he had to get going though as the other rangers did need him. Nodding he called on his ninja ranger powers and teleported to the beach.

As soon as he was gone Kimberly ducked back under the waters surface. Her transformation was complete now and she had become a mermaid. "I'm stupid" she thought "I had approached this with little thought to the safety and secrecy required for us all. The last thing I need is for Rita and Zedd to find out what I am and have them try and use that to their advantage." All of the sudden Kimberly started feeling sick to her stomach and knew that the rangers were now in their full gear instead of just their ninja ranger outfits. Kimberly had been warned over and over again that that much use of power around her would have this affect on her. That is why no other mermaids would visit the Angel Grove. The power from the power rangers could drop anyone of them to their knees once they were in their uniform. For this reason alone Kimberly would never be able to be a power ranger again and call forth her animal spirit. It could really harm her if it didn't kill her if she tried. Then again though the power would never transfer to her anyways. Her mermaid powers would instantly reject them and the power transfer would not be able to complete it's self. Though harm would come her way if she ever got brave enough to try. "I've got to get away from here" she thought. Then she turned and started swimming the other direction underwater. "I love being able to breathe underwater" she thought "so long as I stay away from all the popular swimming places I should be okay until night fall when everyone leaves. Then no one will see me at all."

Back at the beach the rangers had defeated the tengas and Goldar. Their battles were coming more and more frequent but the rangers always came out on top. Once their enemies were gone the rangers demorphed. Tommy looked around for Kimberly but didn't see her. He did however see the raft he took out earlier still flipped upside down. "Where's Kim?" Tommy asked

Everyone looked around but no one had any answers and didn't know what to tell Tommy. "Guys I am going out to get the raft and then I think that we need to go to the command center just to be sure that Kimberly didn't get taken by Goldar and his goons" said Tommy

The others agreed and once Tommy got the raft out of the water and back into his jeep they all teleported. "Good afternoon rangers" greeted Zordon. "I commend you all on another won battle."

"Thanks Zordon" said Tommy "But I'm afraid we came because we all have a question for you."

"Go ahead white ranger" replied Zordon

"Well Kimberly was out with us today at the lake and when we finished fighting she was gone. Now I believe Kimberly wouldn't leave like that without somehow getting word to us that she was okay. I guess we want to be sure that Rita and Zedd don't have her captured somewhere."

"Tommy I understand your concern. Alpha can you do scans to see if Kimberly's energy force is still on earth?"

"Of course Zordon" replied Alpha

Alpha did his scans and try as he might he could not pick up her energy signal on earth. "Zordon I can't find her energy signature anywhere on earth or the moon." Replied Alpha. "I found something that closely resembles the signature that Kimberly had when she left for Florida but that energy source says it is still at the lake."

"That must be her then, right Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"Well Tommy it would take a lot to alter her power transfer that much but I agree that this new signature must be hers. That means she is safely still at the lake. No need to worry about Rita and Lord Zedd having captured her. Now go and find your friend, rangers." directed Zordon

Tommy and the others agreed and teleported out of the command center with the intention of finding their friend. When they got back to the beach they searched for Kimberly. When they didn't have any luck they all decided to hang out a little while more in hopes that she would show up. When it was nearing eight o'clock that night they all agreed to go home and try and meet up with Kim tomorrow. When all the others had left Tommy decided to wait a while longer and see if Kim showed up. Off and on since they got back from the command center Tommy had kept checking to see if that energy source they thought was Kimberly's was still present at the lake. After it had been conformed time and time again Tommy knew it was only a matter of time until she showed up. When it was nearing 9pm Tommy had decided that she wasn't going to show up. He started to get his things together with the intention of heading home himself when he thought he saw someone walking toward the parking lot. Determined to find out if it is Kimberly or not Tommy started running toward the lone figure.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said as soon as he was close enough to the figure.

"Tommy?" Kimberly said as she turned around. What are you still doing here? I thought everyone had left the beach long ago."

Tommy was so happy to see her after having been so concerned about her that he walked right up to her and kissed her. After a few seconds he lifted his head and just looked at her.

"Tommy" she asked again " how come you stayed behind?"

"I stayed because you were here. I needed to see for myself that you were okay. Why Kimberly? You know that we would have been concerned by you disappearing after the fight. You also know that we would have wanted to make sure you were alright, you know see for ourselves that you were okay. Yet you disappeared. You weren't even going to show up until you thought that we all left? What is going on with you?"

"Tommy I know it's just that there is something about me that you don't know yet. It would all make sense if you just knew!" She threw up her hands in frustration

"No don't do that Kimberly" Tommy said kind of getting mad. "Just tell me what I should know! What is this big secret that you didn't want to tell us after the fight? What is it that you didn't want to show us?"

"Tommy you don't understand!" she all but screamed as she threw up her hands and started to walk away.

Tommy was to quick for her and grabbed her arm and turned her around "No you don't, not again. Now tell me what I want to know" he shouted

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me Kimberly. TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" he shouted at her. He still had her in his grip and he was getting so mad he was starting to shake her a little bit.

"I'M A MERMAID" she shouted at him

Laughing he let her go and said "Yea right. I think you went swimming with the fishies one to many times Kim."

Kimberly was mad, she was very mad. She turned away from him and ran to the water knowing he would follow her. As she ran off the dock and into the water she could feel the transformation begin. Wondering where she went Tommy went out onto the dock near the end and waited. Then merging her head from the water Kimberly said "Look" and pointed to her mermaid tail. Shock was written all across his face as he looked and a bit of something else was there too. Then Kimberly got his attention again by pointing her finger at him and saying "and that is why I didn't tell you before"

After that she dove back under the water leaving a stunned Tommy crouching down on the dock.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 5

Kimberly was mad, she was very mad. She turned away from him and ran to the water knowing he would follow her. As she ran off the dock and into the water she could feel the transformation begin. Wondering where she went Tommy went out onto the dock near the end and waited. Then merging her head from the water Kimberly said "Look" and pointed to her mermaid tail. Shock was written all across his face as he looked and a bit of something else was there too. Then Kimberly got his attention again by pointing her finger at him and saying "and that is why I didn't tell you before"

After that she dove back under the water leaving a stunned Tommy crouching down on the dock.

Ooooooooooo

Tommy had waited on the dock for another half hour waiting for her to surface again. It was dark out so he knew that if he jumped inside the water he would never be able to find her unless she had wanted to be found. He had felt real bad about having made fun of her when she told him about being a mermaid. He should have known that she was serious as Kimberly would have never made something like that up. Its just… a mermaid? He thought they didn't exist. If he did he never would have said what he did to her. Sensing someone behind him he turned expecting to see Kimberly but finding Katherine instead. "Hi Kat" he greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I called your house but no one answered so I figured that I might find you here. I had remembered later that you didn't leave the same time that the rest of us did. Did you find Kimberly?"

"Yea I found her. She and I talked briefly." Tommy didn't want to mislead Katherine but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her Kimberly's secret. It wasn't that he didn't trust her he just didn't think it was his secret to tell.

"Is she alright?" asked Katherine. "I was worried when we didn't find her."

"Yea she is okay. She wanted to get out of the way during the fight so that Goldar didn't realize that she was back and try to capture her."

"That makes sense and I probably wouldn't have thought of that myself" Katherine said out loud. "I wonder why she didn't come back after the battle was over though. We all would have loved to continue to hang out with her. I hope we didn't make her feel unwelcome."

"No it wasn't that at all. She felt very welcomed by all of us."

"Was she mad then about us being together?" Katherine asked

"In all honestly with everything that happened today I never thought to ask her. It's not that I am trying to hide our relationship but I don't feel the need to defend it to someone who dumped me. Besides I think I may have sent mixed signals and I should clear those up right away with her." Tommy said as he decided to come clean with Kat about him kissing the other woman.

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything wrong with the hug you two shared earlier. You guys had some serious feelings for one another and it was only natural for you two to have acted that way when you saw each other again."

"I'm glad I didn't hurt your feelings with that but that is not in which I was referring to. When I saw her after everyone left I guess I was kind of beside myself with relief that she was okay. Kimberly has never went missing like that before and before I could stop myself I kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a kiss just the same. I'm really sorry Kat."

Kat sat down beside him and thought about that for a moment. It didn't take her long after that to form her next question. "Why are you telling me this? Do you just want me to know or are you hoping to break up?"

Tommy looked at her and replied "I don't know Kat. I never really had closure when it came to the end of my and Kim's relationship. It just ended. Then seeing her again brought up all of these feelings that I should not have if I was truly over her. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt by her. But honestly I think I may have hurt the both of you tonight and I am not sure that I deserve either of you right now."

Katherine looked at Tommy and said "Tommy you and I are not were you and Kim were. We are just starting out so we are still in the liking stage. I think that you need to take a break from me and just sort out what you feel for everyone involved. If this break up is permanent between us I will have no hard feelings and we can still hang out all of the time. It will be just the same as it is now only no kissing. If you do decide that you want me than you had better be all in because I won't take you kissing another woman while you are seeing me. Get your closure and then we'll talk. Either you will get back together with me or you will with her. Either way at least you will know what you want."

"What did I ever do to deserve you? " asked Tommy. "I will take your advice and I will let you know after I sort everything out."

"Okay Tommy" Kat said as she stood up. She looked as though she was going to walk away but instead she looked back and Tommy and said "I'm going to date other people. I am not simply going to wait for you to decide. However if you do want me than I will be with you and no one else and this way you don't have to feel guilty if you do any more kissing with Kimberly. Oh and by the way you don't deserve me. But if you want to be with me than you better shape up and start showing me that my faith in you isn't misplaced." With that she walked away.

After Katherine had left Tommy realized how right she was about everything. If he couldn't be fair to her than he certainly didn't deserve her. He wished that Kimberly would just surface again so that he could talk with her and apologize for what he said earlier. He also wanted to know where he stood with Kim as her already knew where he did with Katherine.

After deciding that nothing more could be done tonight about finding Kimberly, Tommy reluctantly got up and headed to his vehicle. He still didn't want to leave the last spot where he last saw Kimberly but he knew if she didn't want to be found than he wouldn't be able to find her. Sighing he started up his jeep and drove back to his and Jason's apartment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kimberly half laid on a rock that was inside a cave she found. She was crying because of how mean she thought Tommy was. What is wrong with that man? She wondered. Would it really had been all that hard for him to hold his comments to himself? If they can call on animal spirits in order to morph was it really that far of a stretch for him to humor her about being a mermaid? She thought back to the first time she transformed. She, Noah, and Tasha had called upon the mermaid goddess named Atargatis. She had to ask the great goddess to bestow her ancestors great powers onto her. After that once she got into the water her legs seemed to form into this beautiful emerald green mermaid tail. At first she was topless though (and boy she could have lived without that part) but had sense then donned a beautiful emerald green kind of top that matched her tail beautifully. Oh how she loved to swim in the early days. Sometimes she would disappear for a week at a time traveling though the waters and exploring other lands. She loved to swim with the dolphins and whales. They would spend hours chasing one another around and playing a ocean version of tag-your-it. She never wanted her adventures to end. But one day she could not accept the loss of Tommy any longer and she climbed out of the water, packed up her stuff, and boarded an airplane headed towards Angel Grove airport in hopes of getting the chance to explain everything to Tommy. To get him to understand that this is a wonderful gift and perhaps he would understand enough to want her back. As much as she didn't want to admit it to anyone she didn't come back for her friends, she came back for Tommy. Being a mermaid she has the power to grant wishes for those who are pure of heart. She just wanted her own wish granted as well.

Note from the author: Let me know what you think. I hope this story is unique enough to be enjoyable for all of my readers. I wanted to say a special thank you to Young at Heart21, brankel1, and to grits who have reviewed on this story so far. I hope you all will keep enjoying this as it continues. hugs to everyone


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 6

Kimberly didn't go home right away. Instead she swam around in the ocean for a couple of days. While swimming around she thought a lot about what had happened with Tommy. She had always believed in mermaids even as a child so when she was told that she came from a blood line that had the potential for it she didn't question it much. She was a bit skeptical but the only way she could have ever had the chance of becoming one was to truly believe in them. It was a belief without seeing as she never saw Noah or Tasha turn until after the ceremony to bring her in. She actually had more doubts when she was first handed her powers. So she figured that she should cut Tommy some slack as if he believed it as much as her than he never would have questioned it. He would have been curious, yes, but he wouldn't have doubted it all that much. Besides she wanted to tell him the truth and she had. It could have not been helped that it happened in the middle of an argument. Knowing that she needed to face this she started heading back towards the California shore line to wait for nightfall so that she could drive back to Angel Grove.

Tommy was about going out of his mind with her missing it had been a few days since he had last seen her. He didn't know what to tell the others so he told them that she had a lot on her mind and was just thinking things through. Aisha told them all where she lived so they all took turns going over and knocking on her door to see if she made it home yet. It was the fourth night she had been gone that the gang was hanging back out by the lake. They all seem to migrate back there as that was the last place they had seen Kim. They were all hoping she would just come back there as it was her last known location. That night though they started a camp fire and they had their tents set up as they planned to spend the night by the water. It was during their night time discussion that Kimberly's name got brought up by Katherine.

"Tommy" Kat started "Are you planning to report Kimberly as a missing person? I mean she has been gone longer than 24 hours and she certainly qualifies as one."

"I would but I don't really think that would help. I'm sure that she will come home as soon as she is ready to." said Tommy

"Why do you think that she left?" asked Jason

"Yea did something happen between the two of you that you didn't tell us?" asked Rocky

"Guys I told you all that I can" said Tommy

"It is just not like her to be gone like this" said Aisha "She said she would tell us if she was planning to leave town."

"True" said Adam "That means that she will be back soon."

They all continued their discussion and as the night wore on they started getting tired. Thinking that it might be time to head to bed they all started getting their stuff ready to get into their sleeping bags. Since Rocky and Aisha had started dating they were going to share a tent. They had all graduated high school a month before and had all moved out to their own place so that they didn't need to ask permission to have stayed out late at night.

"So guys who is going to put out the fire" asked Aisha

"Does it need to go out quite yet?" a mysterious voice asked

Everyone turned around to the person who just spoke and there stood Kimberly. Excited Aisha squealed and ran up to her friend and threw her arms around her. "Where have you been?" asked Aisha

"I needed to get out of here for a few days as I had a lot on my mind." replied Kimberly

"Yea that is what Tommy said," said Aisha

Rocky, Adam, and Billy came up next and each hugged the young woman. "Don't do that again" said Adam

"Yea you had us all worried" said Rocky

"I agree with the other two. If you need time again you should let us know first" suggested Billy. Kimberly nodded at the guys words.

Jason and Kat came up next and hugged Kim. "So are you back to stay or not?" asked Jason "I don't want to keep worrying about you little sis" he joked

"Yea Tommy was beside himself" replied Kat "I do hope though that you were able to clear your head though"

"I did" said Kimberly

Next came Tommy's turn. He quickly rushed over to her and hugged her tight "I'm sorry" he said right away. "I didn't mean to act like that."

"I know Tommy and its okay. It really is. I think I may have had a reaction similar to that when Zordon had first told me about the power rangers" Kimberly chuckled. "We are okay Tommy, we really are."

Tommy was so happy and relieved to hear that so he just held her tighter. When he did release her a few moments later Kim asked everyone "so are we putting out the fire and going to bed or are we still staying up?"

"Staying up" everyone agreed at once. Kimberly laughed at everybody's response.

"We could go skinny dipping" suggested Rocky

Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason all at once said "NO!"

"I will never go skinny dipping with my little sister" said Jason.

Tommy grinned mischievously and said "I would." Kimberly started laughing and Jason just glared at him saying "If you ever say that in front of me again I will kick your butt all over the place man and I'm not kidding. I don't ever need to know what you and Kim do in your free time." At that both Kimberly and Tommy started laughing again.

Everyone sat back down at the camp fire and started roasting and eating marshmallows. All of the sudden Billy asked "Hey Kim now that you and Tommy had your talk can the rest of us know whatever it is that is different about you?"

Kimberly looked right at Tommy surprised that he had not said anything to the others. Tommy just shrugged and said "It wasn't my secret to tell and I thought it best if it came from you."

Jason spoke up with "So there was more to the story that you didn't tell us."

Tommy shrugged "I told you what I could. The rest needs to come from her. If she wants anyone else to know, you will."

Kimberly shrugged and said "Well I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell you." She took a deep breath and said "I'mamermaid."

"What did you say" asked Aisha

"Yea slow down so the rest of us can hear and understand you" said Rocky

"I said that I'm a mermaid" said Kimberly more slowly

Before anyone could mutter a single word Tommy wanted to stop what happened before from happening again. He told everyone "It's true. She showed me herself the other night."

Almost immediately after Tommy had said that the group started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 7

"I said that I'm a mermaid" said Kimberly more slowly

Before anyone could mutter a single word Tommy wanted to stop what happened before from happening again. He told everyone "It's true. She showed me herself the other night."

Almost immediately after Tommy had said that the group started laughing.

0000

"Really?" Kimberly said as the group starting laughing. She wasn't amused at all and found nothing funny about the situation. "Is my being a mermaid really that funny?" At her words all of her friends minus Tommy just laughed harder. Tommy just stood there watching everyone laugh with a feeling of his heart dropping to his feet. His doing that drove her away in anger for a few days he couldn't imagine what this could do to her. To have and hide this gift must be really hard for her. And as weird as he thought it was to have to deal with it now, he didn't want this for her. He wanted everyone to accept it and to understand right from the start.

"Aww come on Kimmy" said Rocky. "We don't mean nothing by it" he said as he continued to laugh. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy." he joked as he pretended to be holding up a fishing pole. Kimberly and Tommy were becoming more and more annoyed as they watched everyone just laugh harder.

"Well I am going home now." Kimberly announced as she stood up and started walking away from everyone. Her friends were still laughing too hard to respond or to stop her.

"Wait up Kim" Tommy said as he walked over to her. "How about I drive you home?"

"No it's okay. Honestly I think they need adult supervision more than me right now" she said as she pointed at their friends. "You go and mind the children. I will see you later."

As soon as she was out of sight Tommy glared at his friends and said "really? She is your friend and you can't even take a few moments out of your busy day to hear her out?"

"Tommy we weren't trying to be mean" said Adam. "It's just you know kind of hard to believe, you know?" finished Jason

"I do know. I had the same reaction and felt like a jerk for not having heard her out in the first place" admitted Tommy

"Tommy it is kind of out there." Billy started

"NO!" said Tommy "she is your friend and she came to us. Look at it this way she has always supported all of you no matter how strange of an idea with no questions asked. Now she comes to you with this and all you can do is laugh."

"Perhaps she is confused and this is her way of saying she needs help" suggested Katherine.

"Well lets just say that is true Kat. If it was just look at how well her coming to all of you for help turned out" and with that Tommy walked away while adding "I'm going to bed now. Don't forget to put the fire out before the rest of you all go to sleep."

Everyone sat there for a while longer feeling ashamed of themselves. Finally Jason spoke up and said "Look I may not believe that Kimberly is a mermaid but I do believe she is trying to tell us something and if she is in trouble than no matter what she says we need to be there for her and not laugh anymore at her."

"Agreed" everyone said

"Now Adam help me put the fire out and everyone lets go to sleep for the night." Jason said. Once the fire was out everyone got into their tents and went to sleep hoping to see their friend the next day.

-The next day-

It was about noon when the gang woke and started getting ready for the day. As they exited out of their tents they were surprised to see Kimberly sitting on a nearby rock waiting for them to wake up. She had her hair down again and she was wearing her all purple bikini with white shorts. She didn't have her shoes on but her sandals were nearby.

"Hey sis" Jason greeted "We didn't expect you so early."

"Yea I know" Kim replied "I just thought that after you get ready and eat perhaps we all could go swimming."

Jason heard this and thought I knew she wasn't a mermaid. She would not have suggested to go swimming if she was. "That sounds good" he agreed

About an hour and a half later everyone was ready to get into the water. Tommy leaned over to Kim and whispered "Are you sure about this Kim? There isn't a lot but some people around."

"All will be okay Tommy" Kimberly said "Everyone ready to go?"

"I am" Aisha said

"We will beat you in" Rocky called after he, Adam, Jason, and Billy started running towards the water.

"Are you sure about this?" Kat asked Kim. "You don't have to prove anything to us."

"I just want to go swimming Kat" Kim assured her. "Are you ready to go"

"Absolutely" she said

"Tommy? How about you?" Kim asked

"I will be right behind you Kim" he said as they all started walking toward the water.

Once they got to the waters edge Katherine continued in until she joined the others. Kimberly and Tommy stopped as they reached the waters edge. "Are you sure about this Kim?" Tommy asked again

"Oh I'm sure" she said. "Tommy what are you so afraid of?"

"You turning into a mermaid. The gang is bound to be surprised about it and that surprise may be enough noise to attract the attention of the people down the beach."

"Tommy don't worry about it. We didn't get to the finer points of being a mermaid and what that entails. I can control it… So long as I don't lose control of my emotions or get taken by surprise I can chose not to turn. It will be okay" Kim assured him.

"Are you sure Kim? Once they see you as a person in the water it will be even harder for them to believe you are actually a mermaid."

"Oh I don't know" she said "I'm sure once they see it they will believe it. Besides once the time is right I have to get Rocky back for the fishy, fishy, fishy comment he made and I promise I will be a mermaid when I do that."

Kim held out her hand for Tommy and said "Wanna join me in the water? We could go in together."

Tommy took Kim's hand and said "I would like nothing more than to join you. Lets go." And then they entered the water together


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 8

Tommy took Kim's hand and said "I would like nothing more than to join you. Lets go." And then they entered the water together

As Kimberly and Tommy joined the others everyone welcomed them and started splashing each other. "So Kim where is the mertail?" joked Rocky

"I guess you were right and I don't have one after all" Kimberly said

As soon as she said that Tommy looked at her wondering why she was in fact hiding it again. He didn't want for her to have to hide anything as he just wished they all could be who they are around one another. He didn't see why any of them should be or feel separate because they had to keep something that was a part of them a secret. They have been through to much to start pretending with each other now.

"So what was the big secret then?" asked Jason

"I don't know" replied Kim " I told you all everything I had to. Perhaps I was just making the whole thing up."

"That doesn't sound like you" Kat said "You never wanted attention like that on you."

Kim just shrugged and started to swim around the group. She knew she was going to reveal her true form to them soon but she wasn't going to go it until she was ready. It wasn't exactly like she was plotting revenge but they did laugh at her and she didn't feel as though they deserved to see it yet. In her opinion to see something like that is a gift and one to be respected. She didn't want to show them in anger.

"Can we still call you fishy?" joked Rocky

"Do it and you will live to regret it, I promise you" Kimberly warned "Hey guys I was wondering if you in fact wanted to camp out again tonight. I could join you this time."

"Sure" was the answer all the rangers gave

"Do you have a tent? If not you can always sleep in mine with me" suggested Tommy

"TOMMY! I told you that I don't want to know anything" yelled Jason before he dunked Tommy under the water.

Kimberly laughed and once Tommy was above water again she answered. "That's okay and not necessary. I brought my own when I drove over today just in case it was a go."

Tommy nodded but he felt a little disappointed. He didn't even know if Kim wanted to get back together with him. He just heard her talk about camping and his mind went right to cuddling with her all during the night. He used to love when she would fall asleep and she would rest her head against his chest. As soon as she would enter a deep sleep she would sigh and snuggle even closer to him. It was at that moment he realized that he missed her and everything about her. If she did want him he wanted to be there for the taking. As soon as he came to that conclusion he was surrounded by water once again.

"What the heck?" he said as he resurfaced

"Don't what the heck me" Jason fired back "I don't know what you were just thinking about but with the way you were looking at Kim I figured you could use more cold water than you were already getting." With that everyone started laughing

"How about we go back on shore and you men can help me get my tent all set up." Kimberly suggested

"Alright men lets go" said Tommy "It will probably take all of us to get the tent and all the stuff she packed up for the trip."

Kimberly splashed water at Tommy playfully and said "I will have you know all I have is one tent, a backpack, and a cooler. The backpack has an extra set of clothes and other things and the cooler has some more food and snacks just in case you all wanted to do this."

"Well in that case I will get the cooler" said Rocky almost right after she finished speaking. Again everyone laughed. "Don't worry fishy I will get your cooler" As soon as he said that he started swimming as fast as he could for the shore.

Later that night everyone wanted to go for a late night swim. Kimberly stayed back on the shore and just watched them all splash around in the water. She knew that she could join them but she was at piece just watching them. Tommy looked around and saw her sitting on the beach so he got out of the water and sat next to her. "You know you could join us" he said

"I know I could but honestly I am having fun just watching all of you."

"How about I just sit with you and we can watch them together" suggested Tommy

"That sounds nice" Kim said

Kim and Tommy sat in silence together just watching their friends before Tommy spoke again. "So what all can you do being a mermaid? Is it just having a tail and being able to at times control changing or is there more to it?"

"Well having the tail is fun" Kimberly said shyly "but there is more. If I were to get surprised in the water I can turn even if I was prepared when I went into the water. Also I can choose not to be seen. If I get caught in a situation where I am in a well populated area and I get surprised so long as I stay in the water I can stay invisible."

Tommy was impressed as he had never heard of such a thing. "Are there more of your kind? Mermaids I mean."

"Yea, Noah is a merman and Tasha is a mermaid. Honestly though there are only maybe 12 left in the world. When you are clear of mind you can chose to give this up and many have, for love which is why there is so few of us left. Under duress though I guess you can't as your mind is to clouded and once it is gone I don't think you can get it back. We can also grant wishes to those pure of heart. Once we grant a wish we get these water lily flowers in our hair. They are about the size of a dime and it is like they grow out of our hair instead of something we put on. They become a part of us and they will appear every time we are mermaids and swimming. They don't come off and it hurts us if you try. You can tell how many wishes a person has granted by how many flowers are in their hair. One flower for one wish."

"Wow! I didn't know there was so much involved. So you have any powers or anything?" Tommy asked as he was really into the conversation

"Yea. I can make the water do things for me or just freeze it up. I can also control certain aspects such as the wind or to make it rain. But we all can and since we can do it with or without being transformed we always give our thanks to the elements once we are done using them."

"Are you the only mermaid in Angel Grove?" Tommy asked

"Yes. None of the others will come here and think I am crazy because I am here."

"Why is that" asked Tommy

Kimberly sighed and took a minute before answering. "Well it is because of the power rangers. The power from the power coins actually make us sick. If any one of us were standing right next to you guys when you morphed it would severely hurt us or even kill us. That is one of the reasons I swam away a few days ago."

Tommy thought about that for a few minutes before answering "I will do my best to let you get far enough away before we morph again. I don't want to make you sick."

"I know you don't Tommy. I know that you would have waited if you would have known but how about you worry about the rangers and let me worry about me? I won't let me die just so I can watch you morph. I swam away and stayed gone until the traces of the power and people were gone. You gotta understand that once I transform I can't go back to having legs until I am dry. When I say dry I mean completely dry and I can't have people around for that."

"I understand now" Tommy said. "So is there anything more? About being a mermaid I mean?"

"I don't really know" Kim answered "A lot of things are untested as the rest of the world don't know about us. I think that if we had the freedom to find these things out we would know more but for right now that is all we know."

Kim and Tommy sat in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Kim I just wanted you to know that Kat and I are not together anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tommy" replied Kim "Are you okay?"

Tommy wasn't sure he wanted to hear that as he was desperately trying to not kiss her but he wanted her to know so that it would be okay once he did. "I'm fine and it was a mutual decision."

Kim looked at Tommy and asked "why are you telling me this Tommy?"

As he started reaching for her he said "because I don't think I can go another moment without doing this." After that he closed the distance and gave her a sweet and soft kiss.

"Kim are we ever going to have a chance to get back together?" Tommy asked

"I don't know. I would like to but I am not sure how it would work out right now. Let's just continue with the way we are going and see where we end up" she suggested

It wasn't the answer he wanted but he would take it "I can take that for now. I love you Kim."

"I know" she turned her head so that she was looking him in the eyes again and said "I love you too."

"I'm gonna marry you someday" he said

"I hope so" she said "because I just trusted you with my most personal secret and now you know everything about me once again. You know I am a mermaid and that is okay with you. I'm surprised Mr. Tommy Oliver."

"Don't be" he said sincerely "I would never change a single part of you and I treasure every thing and every new surprise you have. I could be really happy just holding you close to my heart everyday for the rest of my life."

With that Kimberly leaned in and kissed Tommy again.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 9

"Don't be" he said sincerely "I would never change a single part of you and I treasure every thing and every new surprise you have. I could be really happy just holding you close to my heart everyday for the rest of my life."

With that Kimberly leaned in and kissed Tommy again.

Later that night as the group was getting ready for bed Kim pulled Rocky aside and said "Rocky after everyone goes to sleep meet me down by the water."

"No way Kim" he said "I know what this is about and there is no way I'm meeting you anywhere alone, in the dark, with no witnesses."

"Oh come on Rocky" Kim said "What on earth has gotten into you? I just want to talk about something and since you have been picking on me a lot lately I just thought I could tell you something first privately and then use you on my side when I tell the others. I talked with Tommy and it hasn't worked out with just him knowing so I want to try again."

Rocky felt bad as he knew he had been picking on her and if she needed his support to help with the others he would give it. Besides she assured him it was nothing more than that. "Okay Kim I will meet you. Just come and get me when you are ready."

"Great" Kim said relieved "Thanks Rocky you're the best." Then she gave him a quick hug and went back and helped clean up for the night.

As Kim finished and was heading for her tent Tommy stopped her and said "So Rocky came up to me and let me know that you are going to talk to him tonight."

"Yuppers" said Kim "Not that I mind but I wonder why he let you know"

"Because he said that I had already knew and he wanted just to give me a heads up that you two were going to be talking and not anything else just in case I happened to see you two down by the water together. He also said I could probably join in the conversation but I declined as you asked to speak with him alone."

"Well it isn't anything personal Tommy" said Kim. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings and feels like she may have done just that. "I just want to get the teasing done in private and I also need to get him back for a certain something."

Realization dawned on Tommy and he started laughing. "Let me know how it went in the morning."

Smiling Kim said "Don't worry I will."

With that Tommy walked her the rest of the way to her tent, he kissed her cheek, and wished her a good night with the sweetest of dreams. "Hey Kim if you don't want to be alone after you can always join me, you know if you want" Tommy added quickly

"Thanks Tommy. Good night to you and sweet dreams"

Sighing he said "Good night Kim. Sleep sweet tonight."

As Kim laid down on her sleeping bag she thought "you too Tommy, you too." She did want Tommy back but with her being a mermaid and him a power ranger would it really work? She would always need to be on guard because his moments with morphing and teleporting have become second nature to him and at some point they could slip up and she could get hurt. "My coming here may have been my biggest mistake" she thought. If she left this time she could hurt him and she would be there in person this time. She had already done so in the past and even though it wasn't on purpose the next time would be and how many times did she have the right to break his heart and continue to do so? She didn't want to know the answer to that because she really didn't want to be that person. Once she heard some of the guys snoring she knew that this was the moment to get and to meet with Rocky. So after she climbed out of her tent she went over to his and said "Hey Rocky are you ready?"

Rocky had been sleeping but since he was expecting her he woke instantly. "I sure am Kim. I will meet you down by the water in 5 minutes."

Nodding Kim said "okay I will see you there. Bring your swimsuit as we are going in the water."

Rocky didn't know why she wanted to go into the water but he figured that since whatever she wanted to say had to be big the thought that she needed the comfort of something. So he said "Sure thing Kim."

Five minutes later once Rocky made it to the shore he noticed that Kim was already in the water. Deciding to head in he ignored the coldness of the water and walked over to her. "So Kim what did you need to talk about?"

"Well" said Kim "I need to say what I have said before."

"Kim I thought we had been over this. You are not a mermaid."

Smiling Kim said "Yes, yes I am."

"Then where is your tail?" said Rocky trying to make her see sense

Pointing down Kim said "It is right here Rocky."

Starting to get filled with dread Rocky looked down only to see the very bottom of the tail out of the water. Getting startled and jumping backwards Rocky said "What are you?"

"I'm a mermaid" Kim said again. She was getting worried now. Rocky was a good three feet from her and looking at her as if she was some kind of sea monster.

"You're a freak!" yelled Rocky

Startled Kim started to reach for him "Rocky I am who I always was."

This seemed to scare him more and he yelled out even louder "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

The first time Rocky yelled out it had woke everyone and then the second had them running for the water. They had thought he ran into trouble. Tommy had heard the words being spoken as he was woken up and he just hoped those words were not being directed to Kim. When the others reached the water they just stayed there in shock at the scene before them. Tommy however ran into the water and then went to a now weeping Kim.

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked as he held her

"YOU KNEW?" yelled Rocky "You knew she was telling us the truth and you let her come around us, let her eat with us, and let her hug us? What kind of leader are you?"

Tommy was trying to keep his calm and said "Rocky she is still the same person she has always been. It's just now she can change into a mermaid."

"She is a monster who needs to be locked up and studied somewhere. How dare you allow that… that thing to be around us." Rocky said pointing to the crying young woman in Tommy's arms. "Are you so desperate for someone to love that you would try and be with someone who is that disgusting?" At that point Rocky turned and swam for the shore.

Everyone was now even more shocked and didn't know what to say. No one has ever spoken to Tommy that way and no one would ever speak to Kim that way. Jason deciding that she was his little sister no matter what went into the water and swam over to them. Right before he reached the two he went underwater so he could see the truth for himself. Just as he thought 2 inches below her belly started her mermaid tail. As he was looking it was so beautiful to him that he reached out and touched it. Seeing and feeling the evidence for himself he resurfaced and said "Kim you are absolutely beautiful. Don't let what Rocky said get to you."

Needing to hear something positive Kim just nodded. "He is just in shock and apparently doesn't handle it very well at all" Jason added

Nodding again Kim buried her face even more into Tommy's chest. "Come on Kim lets get you out of here and you can sleep next to me tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer." said Tommy

Again Kim nodded "Will it hurt you to leave the water with you tail until you dry and get your legs back?" asked Tommy

Kim shook her head no so Tommy scooped her up and carried her to the shore. He walked right past everyone and took Kim into his tent. Once she was inside he came out and faced everybody "Kim is what she is. She tried telling you all so I don't want any rude or mean comments coming at her. If you don't want to hang around us anymore you tell me and not her." As he faced Rocky he said "I will deal with you another time. I mean what I said though. She had better of heard anything you have to say because you will say no more about it to her."

Even though Rocky was angry he nodded and everyone went back into their tents and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 10

The next morning Kim was laying next to Tommy waiting for him to wake. She still had her head on his chest so she knew that any movement on her part would in fact wake him right up. She couldn't wait to start the day. She wanted to get up and go over to Rocky and talk with him. She wasn't mad. She knew how he was with shock and stress and he seems to cope with it by sprouting off everything wrong to say. It has caused a lot of problems with the team in the past but when you care for someone you accept every part of them. Sure she was upset last night but that was last night. She was sure he wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to see him. She wanted to let him know that it was alright.

Deciding to just enjoy the moment of laying on Tommy she snuggled closer to him. She always did enjoy being in his arms as she felt safe and wanted there. She knew he wanted to get back together but with so much being unknown about mermaids she didn't know if it would work or not. Perhaps when she was human it would have but now she has as much of fish as human in her. The water would always speak and call out to her and the need to answer that call would always be there. It welcomed her as if to say hello to a long lost child. It embraces her and the water would always know that she would come back.

"You seem lost in thought" Tommy said startling Kim. She hadn't felt him move or noticed his eyes open.

"I was just thinking" she replied

"About what? Are you still upset about last night?" he quietly asked

"Me? Of course not. Are you?" she asked

"A bit" he admitted

"Why?"

"Because of what he said" answered Tommy as if it explained everything

"But you know what he is like when he gets shocked by something" she defended. "He didn't believe me when I first told him and when the proof was right in front of him, he was forced to have to believe in something that is like a fairy tale to him. It is not his fault he reacted that way any more than it is mine that I turn into a mermaid when I go into water."

"I guess" he reluctantly admitted

"He didn't mean to say what he said to you either" she said

Tommy sighed and thought for a moment before he spoke again "I know but can't I have just a few more moments being mad?"

Kim laughed and said "Sure take the time you need but make sure you take the time in here."

"I will. Besides what he said to you was worse and if you can forgive him than I guess I can too."

A short while later they got up and started taking down the tent. While they were at work everyone else woke and started doing the same thing. Soon everyone had their tent down but Kim's and before they started helping her they decided to take their stuff to their cars. It was during that time that Rocky approached Kim.

Kim was standing by her tent trying to decide where to start when Rocky started talking to her. "I'm sorry" he started

She turned to face him and said "I know Rocky."

"No really I am" he had felt horrible as soon as the situation started to sink in to him. He didn't think that just one I'm sorry could make better what he said to her.

"I know. Rocky you are like a brother to me and it is like that I love you. I know that you love me the same way and that under normal circumstances you never would have said anything like that."

Rocky was relieved that she seemed to already understand exactly what he couldn't find the words for. "I do love you, you know… like a sister of course" he added

"I have always known that Rocky" Kim laughed adding "I believe I just said that to you."

Rocky laughed and said "Yea I know"

"How about you help me take my tent down?" she asked him

"Sure"

As they began to work toward getting Kim's tent down the others joined the group. They kind of hung back at first to see the two smiling, talking, and working together. "Well I guess they settled their differences" said Jason

"Thank gosh for that too because I didn't want to get involved with that one" replied Aisha

Kat laughed and said "Yea no kidding. But Kim somehow seems to know when to take things seriously and when to do it with a grain of salt. Had it been me I probably would have smacked him silly."

"You still can" joked Tommy

Kat turned to face him and said "you know that he didn't mean what he said, right?"

Tommy nodded "It doesn't make hearing it any easier."

"I know" said Adam "but every time he seems to put his foot in his mouth like this he is genuinely embarrassed for it, sorry too."

"I know" said Tommy

"You are still his friend, Kim has forgiven him, and all is right with the world" said Jason sternly

"Yea what he said" added Aisha

Everyone laughed and made their way over to Rocky and Kim where. "So everything okay between you too" asked Adam.

"Absolutely" beamed Kim

"Sure show up just when the work is finished" joked Rocky

"Yep it is nice to see everything is back to normal" observed Billy

"Of course it is" said Kim "Right or wrong family is family and nothing changes that."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any rights to anything but this story. Someone very dear to my heart asked if I could include something for her in it and decided to write it and see how many people could or would enjoy something like this.

Chapter 11

Everyone laughed and made their way over to Rocky and Kim where. "So everything okay between you too" asked Adam.

"Absolutely" beamed Kim

"Sure show up just when the work is finished" joked Rocky

"Yep it is nice to see everything is back to normal" observed Billy

"Of course it is" said Kim "Right or wrong family is family and nothing changes that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the course of the next few days the group was always together. They had started taking turns having group sleepovers at their places. That particular night Kim was hosting the sleepover party. The group was just finishing up a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello" said Kim as she answered the phone

The group didn't know who she was talking to but they heard her side of the friendly conversation. It sounded as if she was agreeing to meet someone somewhere. A few minutes later when she got off the phone the group immediately starts to ask questions.

"So who was that Kim?" asked Jason

"It was my friend Noah" she replied

"Oh yea?" said Tommy as Kim came back and snuggled close to him on the couch.

"Yea, we seem to be having a reunion of sorts." Kim said

"What kind of reunion?" asked Aisha

"Well Noah, Tasha, and a few other mermaids are going to get together and we are going to meet and hang out. I guess swap swim stories." Kim joked

"So where do mermaids go when they want to get together and hang out?" asked Adam

"SeaWorld of course" said Kim seriously

The group got a good laugh at that as they saw the irony of the meeting place. "So when are we all going to SeaWorld?" asked Rocky

"We are going two weeks from tomorrow" Kim said "you guys don't need to come though if it will make you uncomfortable."

"Of course we are going to come Kim" said Tommy. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well its just I worry about how everyone will get along." Kim said

"Why wouldn't we get along?" asked Billy

"Well the get together will be the closest that we usually come to Angel Grove. No one but me has been here in a long time because of the danger for us." answered Kim

"What danger?" Kat asked

Tommy could feel the hesitation in Kim's body. He knew of the danger but also knew that Kim would feel bad about answering. She didn't want them to worry and she didn't want them to feel bad.

"Please tell us Kim" said Jason

Kim still hesitated so Tommy answered "its because of our powers. If we were to morph around them it could really hurt them."

Everyone was shocked and looked to Kim for conformation of Tommy's news. It was all Kim could do to keep sitting on the couch as she was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Finally Rocky spoke up and said "is that why that day when we first saw you back we couldn't find you?"

"Yes" said Kim "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to worry about hanging out with me. I love spending time with you guys and I didn't want that to change because you were worried about hurting me."

"Kim" Jason said as he kneeled in front of her "we can't take preventive measures to make sure hurting you doesn't happen if we don't know."

"I know Jase" Kim replied

"Is there anything else that we should know about?" Jason asked

"No" replied Kim

"Well good" said Jason hugging Kim "No more secrets."

"No secrets" Kim repeated

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I'm sorry that the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer


End file.
